Pride and Prejudice
by princeofalmora and priyankita
Summary: The classic tale of Pride and Prejudice in Naruto universe. Sakura Elizabeth and Sasuke as Mr Darcy. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Ladies and Gentlemen, Ninjas, Kunoichis, daimyos and samurais I present to you your very own version of Pride and Prejudice. Behold!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Chapter 1**

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._

_However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of someone or other of their daughters._

"Kakashi sama", said his wife, "have you heard that Kono Estate is let at last?'

Kakashi who was reading his favourite erotic novel the very famous Icha Icha Paradise lazily glanced at his wife then shook his head and went back to his reading.

'But it is,' said she; 'for Rin has just been here, and she told me all about it.'

Kakashi continued with his reading, neither nodding nor grunting.

'Do you not want to know who has taken it?' cried his wife impatiently.

'YOU want to tell me, and I don't mind hearing it.'

This was invitation enough.

'Why, my dear, you must know, Rin says that Kono Estate is taken by a young man of large fortune from the Konohagakure; that he came down on Monday to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr Kono immediately; that he is to take possession before the Autumn Carnival, and some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week.'

'What is his name?'

'Namikaze'

'Is he married or single?'

'Oh! Single, my dear, to be sure! A single man, a Rich single man. What a stroke of luck for our daughters!'

'How so? I don't think it should affect them at all.'

'Oh Kakashi sama,' sighed his wife, 'How can you not get it! Surly you know that I am thinking of his marrying one of our daughters. He MAY fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes.'

'I don't see the point in visiting him. You and the girls should go, or may be send them alone is a better idea because if you go with them Ayame dear you might outshine them with your charms.'

Ayame blushed remembering the first time she met Kakashi in her father's ramen shop. A lot had changed since then: She was a mother of five definitely not as charming and pretty as she had been then.

'Kakashi has changed too', she thought, 'if only he wasn't this lazy and aloof maybe she would worry less. But Kakashi occasionally was charming too like right now when he was playfully complimenting her or flattering her to change the topic.'

Ayame flushed with an angry realization, and then calmed herself down. A small smile gracing her face because her husband's trick had failed she decided to get back to the main topic.

'But, my dear, you must go and see Mr Namikaze when he comes into the neighbourhood. Please! Think of your girls, how lucky would Mr Namikaze's wife be whoever she'd be and it could be one of our kids marrying him. I'm sure Lady Anko would go and pay a visit.'

'I don't see why you can't go alone. I'll send a few words with you consenting to him marrying any of my girls. May be I'll write something nice about Sakura so he may pick her'

'You'll do no such thing. I don't know why you like Sakura so much she has nothing striking except for her pink hair and that is a strange hair colour to have, now Ino with her blue eyes and blond hair has the best looks. Even in qualities Sakura is average –

'I think Sakura is good looking', interrupted Kakashi, 'even if her hair colouration is a bit uncommon, her eyes are like emeralds. As for qualities Sakura is intelligent, witty and lively. Moreover she's a trained medic that ought to count for something. Now, Ino is an air head. She is stupid.'

'Oh Kakashi sama! How could you say that! She's your own girl. She's just younger.'

'Ayame chan I'm sure if Ino were the same age as Sakura, she'd be the same. Obsessed with looks and filled with silly gossip,' with that Kakashi left the house with his book to somewhere where he could read quietly leaving Ayame to wonder.

In 23 years of their marriage Ayame was still incapable of understanding her husband: The dry, cool, aloof Kakashi with his laziness and love for that horrible book. It was because Ayame was this woman whose mind did not have the ability to develop. She was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. The only mission in her life was to have her daughters married.

**A/n:** So that's the first chapter how was it? Go ahead Review. I write the next chapter only when I have at least 5 reviews. I just want to know if it's worth going on. Also I need motivation and Reviews keep me going so please review because I don't like my stories to get abandoned. And I just ask for five reviews is it too much?

**Sneak Peak into the next chapter:** 'Well I'm not nervous I'm sure Mr Namikaze would prefer me though I'm the youngest,' said Ino, 'I'm the tallest, and the prettiest and I can strike the most interesting conversations. Other girls like Shizune would surly bore him.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**: I'm finally beginning the second chapter. Hope you like it

**Chapter 2**

_Mr Bennet was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr Bingley. He had always intended to visit him, though to the last always assuring his wife that he should not go; and till the evening after the visit was paid she had no knowledge of it._

Kakashi took some time off from reading Icha Icha when Mr Namikaze or Naruto as he insisted to be called arrived to take residence in the Kono Estate. Normal neighbourly chat occurred in which Kakashi like a good neighbour he was, offered his help with whatever he need to aid his setting down. Kakashi also found of to his extreme pleasure that Naruto's godfather was none other than the great author Jiyara who Kakashi admired a lot. He immediately invited Naruto to his home for dinner.

The two then chatted about books and found out that they both had the same favourite book 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'. After that Kakashi took leave and went back home.

Once back home Kakashi didn't mention his visit. Not that he had any intentions of hiding it - it was just that the subject never came up. Ayame didn't bother him anymore now that Rin Inuzuka had promised her an introduction with Mr Namikaze. Several days had past his visit and he never told anyone about it. In fact it was until he saw Hinata mending her peach gown nobody had known.

Hinata had decided to wear her peach gown in the next ball. It was gifted to her by her Aunt Kurenai a long time back but she hadn't worn it before. It was a nice gown but when Hinata was inspecting it in the light she found a small tear and sat down to repair it.

It was then Kakashi had said, 'I'm sure Naruto would like this.'

'N-n-naruto who father,' said Hinata gently, surprised by suddenly spoken to and hence the stutter.

'Why Mr Namekazi of course!'

'I didn't know Mr Namekazi's first name or that he likes these kinds of dresses.'

'But he does almost all of house was orange: his curtains, sofas, carpets why he himself wore an orange jumpsuit.'

'Surely, Kakashi-sama that's not true,' said Ayami who was in the next room and had listened to everything, 'you're kidding right.'

'No I'm not kidding,' said Kakashi coolly, 'Surely, one of your friends would have told you this.'

'Well there are a bunch of rumours surrounding Mr Namikaze but this one clearly is the most absurd.'

'I saw it with own eyes when I went to visit him,' said Kakashi, 'and that was last week.'

'Oh,' mumbled Ayame and went away, still not believing a word he said for it seemed incredible that a man like Mr Namekazi would do something so eccentric and no one would mention it to her.

_In a few days Mr Bingley returned Mr Bennet's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of being admitted to a sight of the young ladies, of whose beauty he had heard much; but he saw only the father._

Naruto Namekazi was now well settled in the Land of whirlpools. Almost all the prominent families had visited him and now it was his turn to return the favour but who to visit first?

There was Sir Yamato, his family was one of the most respected here and his daughter Shizune – a medic who worked at the Whirlpool Health Centre had given helped him when he had a bad case of food poisoning due to consumption of expired milk.

Then the Inuzuka's who had shown him around.

And there was also Kakashi Hatake who shared his love for Jiraya's work and had five pretty-pretty daughters of whom Naruto had heard a lot about – not from the other families – but from others. He had even glimpsed one of them at the Health Centre, apparently she worked there. She had an angel like face, emeralds for eyes but her most striking feature was her hair- a rare shade of cotton candy pink. He found it hard to believe when the guys told him that the other daughters were even prettier. He was curious to see them and also he was getting bored and hoped to borrow some book from Kakashi.

He pondered a while on the question of visiting which one to visit first. In the end boredom and curiosity one over genuine gratitude and Naruto set of to visit Kakashi. A message was promptly sent to the Hatake house about Naruto's visit. The message was received by the Hatake servants, Matsu and Nishi.

Now Matsu and Nishi originally were helpers at Ayame's fathers' Ramen shop but since both of them were very clumsy and they were thrown out of the Ramen shop and instead hired as household servants. Though no better at House hold work than serving Ramen they stayed mainly because they charged a lot less than normal servants and also because Ayame was sure she could make them work but sometimes not even Ayame could stop them from committing blunders.

One such blunder happened right after the received Naruto's message because not only did they forget to inform their mistress about the message they took liberty of telling Naruto's servants at what time the master would be home in the evening.

Now, Naruto was under an impression that Kakashi was to meet him at 5 O'clock in the evening while the Hatakes themselves were clueless about this.

Imagine Ayame's shock when she got the second message that Mr Namikaze was on his way to see them. Kakashi had just come back, Sakura was still not back from the Health Centre and the rest of the girls were not properly dressed – at least not dressed enough to receive Mr Namekazi. She soon found out about the first message received by Matsu and Nishi and wowed to skin them alive.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. All the girls were shipped to the terrace and told to hide there.

'Oh quite playing that flute, Tayuya,'cried Ayami aghast, 'do you want to be found out in this state.'

'Oh if only we were cooking something exotic and not plain old Ramen,' she wailed, as she abandoned the kitchen to change to something more suitable.

Naruto arrived just when she had finished changing. She was going to inform Kakashi, when her servants showed him inside. Embarrassed she told Mr Namikaze about the confusion and how Kakashi still did not know about his visit and was in the library.

'All the girls are out too,' she added.

'In that case I must go to the library,' said Naruto. Nishi was told to escort Mr Namikaze to the library and was sternly told to stay shut while doing so by Ayame. Once that was done Ayame told Matsu to help her in the kitchen.

Two bowls of miso ramen were served on the table was Matsu called the two gentlemen. Soon after Naruto and Kakashi arrived. Both of them were talking animatedly.

'Ya I have that too,' said Kakashi, 'you can take that too if you want.'

'Well Kakashi-san, I had no idea you were this big a fan of Jiraya-sama,' said Naruto, 'I mean you told me you liked him that he's you favourite author but to have every book of his! You are awesome! Believe it!'

They both sat down on the table and then –

'Ramen, I love ramen! Believe it,' said Naruto,' Thank you Mrs Hatake.'

And then within seconds he practically inhaled all his ramen, he ate it so fast. Ayame was shocked; she had never seen someone eat ramen so fast.

'That was the BEST RAMEN EVER,' said Naruto,' Believe it!'

'You can have mine too,' offered Kakashi.

'Really, 'asked the ramen obsessed boy and then without waiting for and answer started scarfing Kakashi's ramen.

Ayame wondered if Naruto Namikaze had other eccentricities too. He was certainly ramen obsessed she thought with a smile. Then she noticed his necktie. His necktie was orange with blue stripes. 'Surely there was nothing wrong with this,' she thought,' it's not like he is wearing an orange tux. Kakashi-sama was just kidding, although he knows him – so he must have visited him but so have others. Why any of them didn't mention his orange obsession? Maybe -'

'You make the best ramen, said Naruto,' breaking her train of thought, 'Believe it!'

Ayame smiled, an idea just occurred to her.

'Well then you must visit us whenever you feel like having ramen and I'll make some for you,' said Ayame sweetly.

'In that case I'd probably spend all my live here, believe it,' Naruto exclaimed, 'but I must be leaving and I'll be sure to visit soon.

Naruto left satisfied because of the book and the superb ramen but was disappointed he couldn't see the girls. The girls- Ino in lead had seen him despite their mother's strictest warnings. And Hinata was already in love with his spikey blond hair.

The girls came down a little while after he left and bombarded their mother with questions. Even the meek little Hinata had a lot to ask.

'Well I think you should all thank your father,' said Ayami, 'he is the best father there is! We don't like making acquaintance with young men but we do for your sakes. To think we won't have to depend on Rin for introduction.'

Ayame was certainly the happiest, 'Why I think we are the first he visited! Well I wonder what Rin would think her nephew Kiba was always with Mr Namikaze and Sir Yamato who thinks he is the best because of his woodwhatsit technique.'

'Wood release technique', hissed Tayuya.

'Yeah that'

Then Sakura came back and the dinner was served. All throughout the dinner Ino, Ami and Ayame chatted about today's evening. Everyone asked Kakashi questions about Naruto everyone except Hinata, who was unusually quiet. No one but Sakura noticed this – they were all too caught up with this new man and also because Sakura was good at noticing things.

'Tomorrow we will visit the Aii's,' Ayame declared, 'And **we'll** tell them about Naruto Namikaze.'

Dinner got over and Tayuya started playing her flute, but this one time she was scolded for playing her flute at night. Ayame was too happy daydreaming about how she'd show off her new knowledge to Anko Aii

The evening's euphoria was quiet evaporated by midday for in the morning new arrived that Mr Namikaze had left for Konoha. The visit to the Aiis where Ayame was to boast of last evening did not go as planned instead Ayame was exchanging her fears and conspiracy theories with Rin Inuzuka, her nephew Kiba and Ten-Ten Aii

'I don't know what business could he have, said Rin, 'going to the town when he just got settled here.'

'Well Auntie there is a lot of people in the world who are pretty restless,' said Kiba, 'Naruto seems to me like that, he was loud and hyperactive.'

'Loud and hyperactive,' said Ten-ten, 'I can imagine him roaming from city to city.'

'Oh dear,' moaned Ayame, 'you don't think restless men are unfaithful. They tire of one and more to another?'

'Maybe,' a Rin said in a depressed voice for she had imagined Naruto would marry Hana, her niece.

Lady Anko Aii a headstrong matured lady, who was until now enjoying their conspiracy theories and silly melancholy decided to end it when their theories became wilder.

'Shush sillies, she said, 'Naruto Namikaze is not a flighty sissy nor is a restless soul. He's gone to Konoha to bring some people to the assembly for the ball.

'New people from Konoha,' said Ino her eyes bright, 'How many? Would we get some dandy gents to dance with?'

'Now-now Miss Ino it is unbecoming of young ladies to ask such questions,' piped Shizuka Aii, the oldest of Aii kids after Shizune.

Both Ino and Ayame made a face.

'Well the Namikaze's servant boy told mine that Mr Namikaze is to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly,' told Anko.

'Twelve ladies,' exclaimed Ino and Ami a look of dismay plastered on their faces.

'Afraid you'd be a wall flower,' sneered Kiba.

'Us wall flowers Pfft,' replied Ami

'Oh Kiba it's one of their first balls,' said Rin, 'Don't make them nervous.'

'Well I'm not nervous I'm sure Mr Namikaze would prefer me though I'm the youngest,' said Ino, 'I'm the tallest, and the prettiest and I can strike the most interesting conversations. Other girls like Shizune would surly bore him.

The Aii family fumed while Ayame and Ami grinned. Ayame 'cause Ino was her favourite child and Ami because she was a little in awe with her younger sister and a little afraid of her. Ino was talented with flowers – in flower arrangement and in identifying dangerous flowers. Ami remembered how as a kid Ino had attacked her with a flower that caused her to develop an itchy skin and shuddered in fear. And Ino was mom's favourite so she got away with it scot free. Since then Ami was backing up Ino, sticking up for her and being her follower, she didn't like it but she had no choice.

**A/n: **Ok so Chapter two done. Word count for this Chapter 2220. And I need a beta. I sent some requests and got a depressing lack of replies. Reviews yes I want them they keep me going. So please **Review I'm begging! **  
But for now a little about this chapter 'can you guess **why Rin and Anko won't tell Ayame about Naruto's favourite colour?**

**Now a little about the Hatake Sisters':**  
Hinata is the eldest- 23yrs old sweet and gentle are her middle name  
Sakura is the second, her fathers' favourite she is 21yrs old a Medic in Whirlpool Heath Centre.  
Tayuya is the third she is 19yrs old she likes to play the flute (remember sound 5 she is the girl with the demonic flute who fights Shikamaru in canon.)  
Ami is 17yrs old; the second youngest child talentless airhead. (Ami is Sakura's tormentor in canon.)  
Ino is 16yrs old and the youngest. She is her mother's favourite good with flowers and cosmetics but she is prone to vanity.  
Next chapter will see more of Sakura and we'll be introduced to Sasuke as … you guessed it Mr Darcy. **Don't forget to review**, and yes I'm ransoming the next chapter for reviews too!

**Sneak Peak into the next chapter:** Naruto, his sister, her husband, a cousin and another young man. His sister was blonde like him; her husband was a pineapple head with a drowsy look on his face: maybe he was weary from the travel. Their cousin was a redhead and latched on to the arms of the other man.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** It is upsetting that I got only one review for the last chapter when there were over 100 hits for each chapter. It makes me think that people don't like it enough and I don't have a beta and I'm afraid that I'm not getting the characters right or maybe the plot doesn't have enough twists.

I wrote the chapter a long time back, now me and my beta has decided to **repost** all of this**. For the time being I'll post the old third chapter. **

Recap: 'Well the Namikaze's servant boy told mine that Mr Namikaze is to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly,' told Anko.

'Twelve ladies,' exclaimed Ino and Ami a look of dismay plastered on their faces.

'Afraid you'd be a wall flower,' sneered Kiba.

'Us wall flowers Pfft,' replied Ami

'Oh Kiba it's one of their first balls,' said Rin, 'Don't make them nervous.'

'Well I'm not nervous I'm sure Mr Namikaze would prefer me though I'm the youngest,' said Ino, 'I'm the tallest, and the prettiest and I can strike the most interesting conversations. Other girls like Shizune would surly bore him.

The Aii family fumed while Ayame and Ami grinned. Ayame 'cause Ino was her favourite child and Ami because she was a little in awe with her younger sister and a little afraid of her. Ino was talented with flowers – in flower arrangement and in identifying dangerous flowers. Ami remembered how as a kid Ino had attacked her with a flower that caused her to develop an itchy skin and shuddered in fear. And Ino was mom's favourite so she got away with it scot free. Since then Ami was backing up Ino, sticking up for her and being her follower, she didn't like it but she had no choice.

Chapter 3

Ami may be the least talented among the Hatake girls but she had an ear for gossip like none other. She brought with her the latest news on Naruto Namikaze's absence; the number of guests he was bringing seemed to be changing every day.

So at dinner Kakashi asked, 'So what is the latest on Naruto?'

Being simple minded as she was Ami could not tell her father was being sarcastic. She was happy her father was speaking to her for he usually ignored her in favour of Sakura and sometimes Hinata.

'Well Mr Namikaze's cook says there are five ladies and seven gentlemen to come with him,' said Ami, 'and he's absolutely reliable.'

'And tomorrow you'll say his cleaning lady has been saying there are three ladies and two gentlemen and then she'd be completely reliable too.'

'Daddy be fair,' Ami wailed.

'Well weren't you saying yesterday that Naruto was bringing five ladies and ten gentlemen. And that it was the estate guard who told you this is absolutely reliable.'

Ami made a face and the dinner table exploded with laughter. Her expression was priceless.

However by the time Naruto came back her spirits revived. She reported to her mother that the carriage boy had seen with Mr Namikaze with six ladies – five sisters and one cousin. But when the party entered the assembly room it consisted of only six altogether—Naruto, his sister, her husband, a cousin and another young man. His sister was blonde like him; her husband was a pineapple head with a drowsy look on his face: maybe he was weary from the travel. Their cousin was a redhead and latched on to the arms of the other man.

Another thing that surprised the Ayame was all the girls were wearing some shade of orange, even if it did not suit them. Shizune Aii was looking completely ridiculous in her bright orange-red gown strap less simple bodice with a huge bell shaped frilly skirt. Hana Inuzuka she noticed was wearing a more sober shade of orange: burnt orange because Rin had more fashion sense than Anko.

'So that means Kakashi sama was right,' thought Ayame, 'Naruto-san does like orange a lot. Why else would all these women be dressed in orange?' Ayame looked at her own brood sadly. Ino was wearing an amethyst coloured gown that contrasted well with blonde mane and turned her deep blue eyes indigo. Ami was wearing a gown with a pale gold tiny bodice and beige skirt. Tayuya was wearing teal, Sakura maroon with tiny white flowers printed on it and Hinata was wearing Peach-orange.

'Thank God for Hinata,' thought Ayame fervently, 'all my friends didn't think of telling me about Orange maybe withheld this information from me coz my daughters are the best looking. Never mind Hinata is wearing orange and looking mighty pretty in that.'

Naruto's sister, they found out her name was Temari, was married to Shikamaru Nara, chief strategist of the fire daimyo in Konoha. The redhead cousin was named Karin Uzumaki; her parents had died when she was young and so she had lived with her aunt and Naruto's mother Kushina Namikaze and her family. They all seemed fine people dressed in finery.

It was the other man that intrigued everyone. He was tall, handsome and had a mysterious aura around him. His pale skin contrasted well with his dark hair and onyx. His name was Sasuke Uchiha the only heir to the vast Uchiha Estate.

"The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr Bingley, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud; to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend."

The dance began and Naruto decided to choose Shizune as his dance partly because she helped him when had food poisoning but mostly because her dress was the most eye-catchy. Karin danced with Sasuke and Temari with Sikamaru who looked too tired be dancing but he danced none the less.

Then when everyone switched partners Naruto moved on to Hinata, Sasuke started dancing with Temari and Shikamaru sat down. Tayuya was sitting beside him and they soon started chatting about strategy. Tayuya was much of strategist in the ninja academy but unfortunately for her, her mother, Ayame thought it was unbecoming of girls to be ninjas so Tayuya instead took up playing shoji.

Soon Tayuya and Shikamaru were playing shoji on Shikamaru's portable shoji board – that he carried with him in his travellers bag, much to both Ayame's and Temari's dismay.

'Well at least all my other girls are dancing,' Ayame thought happily for Naruto had been dancing with Hinata. In fact Naruto hadn't danced with any other girl except for Hinata, Temari, and Karin and of course Shizune in the beginning.

Naruto's friend Sasuke was also very picky about his partners. He had only danced with Karin and Temari. He preferred being alone to dancing with one of the girls from the Land of the Whirlpools or talking to its people. All the ladies who had thought he was fine and handsome could now only think of him as arrogant and anti-social.

'Look how he looks down upon all of us,' muttered Anko under her breath.

Sasuke indeed thought that the people were stupid unfashionable orange clad creatures not worth being acquainted to. He was sure Karin and Temari agreed although they were too polite to speak their minds. Naruto however was another story all together he seemed to love all the attention and was enjoying himself quiet a lot.

Naruto could see his friend was not quite happy with the ball when the rest of them seem satisfied. Even the ever bored Shikamaru had found happiness although how he was able to conjure a shoji partner in the middle of the ball surprised Naruto immensely but he wasn't the one for details. All he knew was Sasuke wasn't enjoying and that everyone was because they could find someone to dance with.

So he went over to Sasuke and said, 'Oye tame, why aren't you dancing?'

'Dobe, Karin is dancing with you and Temari with someone else so I don't see anyone available?'

'Whaddaya mean no one is available,' said Naruto loudly, 'I see Ten-Ten sitting over there and why! Here is Sakura-chan!'

Sakura who had been dancing with Kiba was very tired because Kiba could be very exuberant in dancing some times and the beat of the last song was fast. So she came for a bit of a rest leaving Kiba with Hinata. She now looked up at Sasuke Uchiha into his eyes for the first time. Emerald green met Onyx and Sakura found herself being sucked into his eyes – the depth of his eyes. Suddenly everything melted away it was just him – his eyes and then –

'She's annoying!'

Sakura was brought back to earth. She had nothing to say. For the next few minutes or so Sasuke Uchiha told Naruto how he found everyone hear irritating.

'Even the girl you so favour, said Sasuke, 'She is no doubt the prettiest here but she had that silly look plastered on her face'

The evening passed pleasantly enough although by the end of the ball almost everyone loved the hyper active Naruto and hated the cold Sasuke. Hinata was the happiest although she barely showed it for she was a gentle creature. Ayame was more expressive than her daughter busting with happiness that her daughter was such a great successes. Tayuya, Ami and Ino all were happy too: Tayuya, for she had finally found an equal in Shikamaru while Ino and Ami were happy for they had danced to their hearts content. Only Sakura was left out from experiencing this happiness; sure she was happy for Hinata but she was also a little confused. Every time she remembered those onyx eyes – she thought she'd be angry or upset but she was neither. She was a little hurt: her pride had been hurt but she decided that for once all the others were right Sasuke Uchiha had no manners and she should not dwell upon him.

When they returned home they found Kakashi still up reading Icha Icha. He was, regardless of time, very curious to know about the ball.

'Oh! Kakashi-same,' Ayame said, 'we have had an awesome evening. I wish you had been there. Hinata was so admired, nothing could be like it. Apparently her looks are quite the "it looks" in Konoha; and Naruto-kun thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her the most! And she was the only girl in the room that he asked more than once. First of all, he asked Shizune Aii. I was so irritated to see him stand up with her! But he didn't like her at all obviously; I mean who can; and he seemed quite attracted to Hinata as they danced. So he inquired who she was, and got introduced, and asked her for the two next. Then the two third he danced with Temari, his sister, and the two fourth with Karin, and the two fifth with Hinata again, and the two sixth with Sakura, and then with Ten-Ten—'

'If he had had any compassion for me,' cried Kakashi impatiently, 'he wouldn't have danced so much! For God's sake, I don't want to know about his partners. Oh why didn't he sprain his ankle or something!'

'Oh! Kakashi-same, Naruto-kun is a great guy! And his sister is a charming woman. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than their dresses and they had accessorised so well. Temari Nara carried a tiny fan with her and their cousin Karin wore such a beautiful olive green gown with lace –

'Please dear I cannot tolerate description of lace and fur. '

'Oh very well,' said Ayame, 'there is not much to tell except about Mr oh so rude Uchiha Sasuke. So conceited that no one could bear him! He walked here and there, imagining himself to be so very great! He told Sakura that she was annoying and the way he looked at us like we were some uncivilised fool!'

Ayame vented out her anger: telling her husband something she'll repeat often to others in the days to come.

**Sneak Peak** into the next chapter: When Hinata and Sakura were alone; Hinata expressed to her sister just how very much she admired Naruto. Till now she had kept it in heart now she let it out.

**A/n**: Ok so Chapter three is done. Word count for this Chapter: 1766. And as I promised we have Sasuke and you got more of Sakura So Reviews? Yes I _still_ want them they keep me going. So please Review I'm begging! It was so upsetting that I got just one review for the last chappy


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** My latest upload had so many follows that I'm wondering whether you like the original story or you are thrilled by the idea of a repost. My beta is MIA so I'm a bit confused. I have reworked the plot a bit and this is the first chapter but it will be posted as the fourth so you guys could tell me if I should go with this plot or switch back to the original.

**Full summary: **The world is divided into 4 elements representing the four domains: fire, wind, water and earth. All these elemental domains were ruled by clans that kept fighting constantly until one day the great wise sage created the fifth element: the space, made from a mixture of all the elements it was meant to control them and rule over them.

The site where this element was created now has a temple called the temple of harmony and is said to be the centre of the world.

The temple has an annual festival. A mysterious fire at one such festival orphans five girls. These girls according to the ancient prophesy are the elements of harmony personified born to save the world from the forth elemental war.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter One:** The Temple of Harmony

The sun was setting and two men were playing shogi sitting on what looked like a porch. One of the men was elaborately dressed the other was dressed simply.

The elaborately dressed man spoke up, "are the preparations for the annual festival finished, Danzo?"

The other man, Danzo replied, "Since when have you been so concerned about festivals High Priest-sama. In all my years you never cared yet today you have asked about it not less than five times."

"It is my nerves, Danzo. And since when did you start calling me High Priest-sama, call me Hiruzen like you always have."

"Alright Hiruzen, but you haven't answered my question. The festival is in a month and you keep worrying. Is something going to happen?"

"I don't know dear friend, nothing for sure."

"You are hiding something from me," Danzo gave Hiruzen a penetrating look.

Hiruzen stood up, "think what you may Danzo and send me Ebisu, I want to know about the arrangements."

"Yes High Priest-sama," Danzo replied.

Far away from the temple, a young man squatted next to an oblix.

'_Rin, Obito' he thought, 'I cannot go on.'_

The man had silvery hair, uncharacteristic of his age. His looked miserable.

"I thought I would find you here, Kakashi."  
The slivery haired man looked up to find the source of the voice, a blond stood over him. There was a small silence then the blond said:

"Kakashi, child, what do you want?" he said

"I want to go far away from this land sensei."

"Why son! Because of Rin and Obito"

There was another silence then:

"Kakashi, I've been you mentor for so long, I will miss you but I can see you need to escape. Here take this, this is you new assignment. It will take you away from here like you want but before leaving just think once of staying here with me."

Kakashi, the silvery haired man took the scroll and read. It told him about his new position In the Temple of Harmony as the head of the Land of Wind's battalion situated there.

"Thank you sensei," said Kakashi, "words can't express how grateful I am to you."

"You can call me Minato, I'm no longer you sensei"

"I still can't call you by your name if not my sensei you are my lord."

"You know better than any I do not take my title as prince consort very seriously," the man called Minato said.

"I know," Kakashi laughed, Minato smiled.

"Naruto will miss you; he loves his kaka-sampei."

"I'll miss Naruto too. I'll go now I'll have to pack. I will leave as soon as I can"

After Kakashi left, Minato leaned at the oblix – the oblix for all fallen soldiers and whispered, _"I hope I did the right think – Rin, Obito!"_

Three weeks later, Kakashi arrived at the Temple of Harmony. Danzo welcomed him, as the representative of the head priest to the outside world. The head priest couldn't go outside his shrine and no one could enter it except him. Only a chosen few could interact with him in the sacred sanctuary outside the shrine. Common people were not even allowed inside the temple grounds that surrounded the sacred sanctuary, on ordinary days. Only during festivals were these opened for public.

Kakashi responsible for the security was allowed inside the temple grounds but not into the sacred sanctuary. After Danzo showed him his quarters, he went to meet the unit of soldiers under his command. All new faces, Kakashi weren't a native of the Land of the wind. He and the rest of his comrades followed their sensei from the land of fire. The migration wasn't unnatural. Wind and fire were natural allies.

Kakashi had an unhappy childhood. His father had died early – committed suicide when he was little, he always wanted to get away from Fire, but moving to Wind got him no peace either.

"Hey Kakashi," said someone a loud familiar voice, "long time no see."

Kakashi looked around to see Anko Mitarashi from the Land of Fire, she had been his friend until the day he left for the land of the wind.

"It's been long, Anko. Where have you been all this time?"

"After you left, I did a little of this and a little of that. I went into the service of Baroness Oro of Oto, was her lady of waiting. Then she got married and I came back home. Then I got married to Ibiki Morino. Now he is here so I am here.

"So, Ibiki is the head of the fire battalion."

"Yes and your rival Zabuza is the head of the water battalion and Onuki of the earth."

"I'll like to go see Ibiki soon."

"I'll give him your message," Anko winked, "And by the way, I'd head to the hot springs if I were you. You need a bath."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Anko poked her tongue.

Taking Anko's advice Kakashi headed to the hot springs. There was no man there except a priest who was busy peeping into the women's section. He turned around when Kakashi entered, his face anxious then relaxed.

"I thought it was somebody else," said the pervert before turning back.

"Master Jiraya!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Quiet boy, not this loud! The ladies will stop bathing if you scream my name like this."

"What are you doing," Kakashi whispered.

"Researching," said the super pervert, "for my latest Icha Ich series."

"Really?" Kakashi exclaimed, "I just love all your books even The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi."

Jiraya turned around to study the young man before him. Not many people knew about this novel of his, fewer liked it.

There was a silence, Kakashi kept bathing and Jiraya kept thinking, until:

"You are the new Commander from the land of wind aren't you?"

"Yes."

"That makes you Minato's student, no wonder you know about The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi," Jiraya exclaimed. "How is Minato and Kushina?" he added, "I haven't seen him since Naruto's birth."

"They are all good. Naruto is as hyperactive as ever takes after his mother."

"Yes I thought he might although he looked a lot like his father, blond and blue eyed. Maybe now he's slightly ginger or strawberry blond?"

"Nope, he is still as blond as his father."

After a little more discussion about Minato and his family, Kakashi asked, "So your research is on another adult novel?"

"Yes, sex sells my boy but this one has a plot."

"Yeah right," muttered Kakashi sarcastically.

"It does, it is based on the history of the temple."

"I know the history of the temple:

_The world is divided into 4 elements representing the four domains: fire, wind, water and earth. All these elemental domains were ruled by clans that kept fighting constantly until one day the great wise sage created the fifth element: the space, made from a mixture of all the elements it was meant to control them and rule over them._

_The site where this element was created now has a temple called the temple of harmony and is said to be the centre of the world. _

I don't see how this legend can spin a plot for an adult novel."

"This isn't all," said Jiraya in mystical voice, "There are many prophesies made here, by the old sages that come to love here in old age. Of course I don't know a real prophesy but -"

Jiraya paused then said, "I can't tell you anything anymore, it will ruin the suspense."

And with that the conversation between them got over.

The day of the annual festival was fast approaching. The common people, who were not allowed inside the temple grounds, would now be on the annual festival. The priests had erected tents representing various shrines for their deities.

A temporary replica of the main shrine was also erected inside the temple grounds right outside the sacred grounds. The head priest was going to enter this shrine replica sometimes during the annual festival. On normal days the head priest was not allowed to leave the sacred grounds, but on the annual festival he could come out right into this shrine replica and show his face to the common people.

A huge tank was set up near the tents of the Water soldiers. In this tank little kids aged 2yrs to 5 were to be immersed. A little sprinkling of the water from the tank would do too. The water was believed to be holy and ward of diseases that affected young children.

Outside the temple grounds, commoners had already started flocking. The periphery of the temple ground was dotted with shops. The ramen stall near the main gate was the main attraction for many fire soldiers. This ramen stand was Fire country's famous Ichikaru's branch. It was run by Ayame, Tachui's –the owner of Ichikaru's- daughter.

Near the east gate, Kakashi found another familiar face: Inochi Yamanaka was here to set up a flower stall along with his wife and little daughter Ino. Ino was 9 months old, blond and blue eyed. She was going to stay in a day care facility for babies inside the temple on the day of the annual festival while her parents worked. It was going be a big day for their business.

A day before the annual festival, with all the tents erected and all the shops in place, the landscape seemed to have been transformed. Kakashi roamed about to familiarise himself with the terrain. The annual festival although in essence was a celebration; it was also the time when the temples defences were at the weakest.

The temple grounds were open to everyone, anyone could enter and cause harm there, the amount of civilians present only gives potential trouble makers strength. These people were prone to panic and hinder the soldiers. Security was of utmost importance, hence. The west gate was guarded by units from earth and water country and the west gate was guarded by Fire and wind. The main gate meanwhile was guarded by all the four units.

'_The grounds are a maze of tent-shrines,'_ thought Kakashi. He soon found himself next to a shrine with a huge statue of a woman – a nude woman.

"What kind of a shrine is this," Kakashi thought out aloud.

"This is the Shrine of Venus of course!" Jiraya-sama answered him and added, "I'm the preist."

"Oh so you really are a priest, I thought you were an imposter."

"And why would I pretend to be a priest?"

"Research," Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"Just you wait, and grow up a little. You will be researching just like me," Jiraya prophesised to Kakashi's retreating back.

Kakashi quickly escaped hoping his perverseness would never escalate to Jiraya's level.

It was already nightfall by the time Kakashi returned to his tent where he was greeted by a surprise. The surprise was in the form of Hiashi Huyuga, the king of the Fire nation. Although the temple was not open to people yet, Hiashi being the king could simply enter saying he simply wants to supervise the security measures himself.

Hiashi had not come alone; with him was his little daughter, Hinata.

"What brings you here, my lord?" Kakashi went straight to the point.

Hiashi was a bit taken aback by Kakashi's directness but quickly regained his composer.

"What I have to tell you, is something only for your ears," Hiashi began. He paused then added, "Is this place safe from prying ears?"

"As safe as it could be," Kakashi replied cooly.

"I fear for my life and the life of my daughter thereafter," said Hiashi abruptly, "there have been attacks, after I die my twin brother would ascend the thrown and Hinata would be reduced to be a slave. My brother hates me because of the cursed seal placed on him and although I know it is not him who is plotting my assassination he'll make Hinata's life miserable because of the resentment he harbours."

All this was said in one breath, Kakashi struggled to keep up. After a while Kakashi asked, "where do I come in all this?"

"You are going to be Hinata's father," said Hiashi.

After Kakashi looked at him in disbelief he added, "I've got it all figured out. After I return from this trip I will hold a private burial and tell everyone that Hinata is dead. You meanwhile will introduce my Hinata as Hinata Hatake, your daughter."

"On its _**all**_ figured out then," said Kakashi sarcastically, "this is just one what do you call it – ah – glitch, and that is I'm not married."

"Well it's not that uncommon for soldiers to have children out of wedlock. This way if someone asks you the mothers name you can say that you have been requested not to mention it. Moreover even if someone identifies her as Huyuga due to her characteristic eyes people would think her mother was some branch level Huyuga and thus she will be safe from any abduction attempts."

There was another brief pause, both Kakashi and Hiyashi was thinking about the Water kidnappers, luckily they had been dealt with without anyone being none the wiser least of all the land of the Water.

"I agree to it,"Kakashi found himself saying.

"I knew you would," Hiashi cheered, "and no one will ever know, since you are a subject of wind and all."

Kakashi simply smiled.

"Now I must go," Hiashi said then he looked at Hinata, "you know what to do."

"Yes sir. My name is Hinata Hatake. Kakashi-san here," she pointed to Kakashi, "is my father; I was raised by my mother until I turned five then was given to my father here."

Kakashi was impressed by her recital. She was only five. Although when he was only 9yrs old Kakashi was an assassin but then again Kakashi was different.

"And who was you mother Hinata?"

"My mother is from a known clan so I must not speak her name as it will tarnish her reputation."

"Good," said Hiashi, "see Kakashi this will work just fine."

And with that he left, leaving her daughter with the silvery haired young man.

**Word count**: 2,381

**A/n: Do I need to put up a poll asking you about the repost – should I continue it or not or would you review?** You can also tell me about this idea through the review – the entire idea was to create a setting, which doesn't resemble the modern world or Austen's England but is as close as it could be to Narutoverse.

**Sneak Peak into the next chapter**: it is going to be about the annual festival. Something will happen, something Hiruzen Sarutobi is dreading. And what's this about Prophesies? Until the next time.


End file.
